More To Life
by lizerbell86
Summary: There is only one thing that can get in the way of war heroine Dorea Potter and that is a marriage contact. For Dorea, being a hit witch is her life and only focus except her godson Teddy. Will Dorea learn that there is more to life than work. AU/GWL/OOC
1. Chapter 1

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter because I live in a dreary town in Massachusetts, USA.

A.N. 2 Since this AU, I am having the international hit wizards be the equivalent as a military special operations.

...

Dorea Potter was pissed, bloody pissed. She has the perfect job, hit wizard stationed in Vancouver, Canada but no social only contact with Britain she has is with Andromeda and Teddy, she lost touch with everyone except Katie Bell. There is only one love of her life and that is her godson Teddy, who just turned five. Dorea was determined that Teddy would know a childhood of love and laughter, not what she had.

Her job paid well even though she did not need the money since the Potters are considered old money. There is also the fact that she also is the heiress to Sirius Black. The money from what Dorea was earning was going into a trust vault for Teddy. Dorea had pushed her way into paying for Teddy's Hogwarts tuition since she is the godmother. This is the only battle Andromeda has lost with the young witch.

Something Dorea did not know is there is a marriage contract between the Potters and their own. It has never been fun filled because the two heirs have never been less than 10 years apart on age. If one refuses, the refuser loses their magic and forfeits the rest of the magic on their blood line.

James and Lily knew Dorea was going to be stuck with it and she could not get out of it. You see, the Tiberious Potter and Julian Pucey had been good friends. That was back 400 years ago. Tiberious and Julian thought it would be ideal to unite their families through a marriage contract. It was how things worked back then and the contract was never fulfilled because an heir and heiress were born too far apart in years.

If the war had not happened then the plan was to have Dorea introduced to each other early. The two of them would have grown up together being friends. Pucey manor was right near Potter manor and James played with Alexander Pucey growing up and they were on the same youth league together. In fact, Alexander and Emily; Adrian ' s parents had been guests at the wedding.

The Puceys knew about the Potters had in their wills and they should have had custody of Dorea. Emily Moon Pucey is Dorea ' s godmother. Charlus Potter was the godfather to Alexander Pucey.

Dorea was supposed to be told when she turned but the war happened. Adrian could not get near her because the house rivalry and Dorea had such hatred for Slytherins even though her grandmother was one. Adrian wanted to ask her to the ball but nearly hurled when she showed up on the arm on Cormac. The two of them became a couple that made everyone want to gag and it came to an end when Dorea found him shagging two witches in his seventh year.

Dorea became a war hero and received Order of Merlin, first class but disappeared right after graduation. She could not even attend graduation ceremony because she had to report in for hit wizard training. That was a punch in the gut because hit wizards have a more dangerous job than Aurors. They go after the worst of the worst on an international scale. They can be stationed anywhere but their bases are kept under lock and key. No one knows where the basses are, you had to have top secret clearance to know anything except they have the most deadly job.

Right now there was a problem with neo death eaters around the world which hit wizards have been trying to take them out and have been doing a good job. Fate would come into play on Christmas eve of 2002. Adrian was in Vancouver for Marcus Flint ' s wedding to Katie Bell. Dorea was a guest at their wedding when Adrian saw the Dorea Potter.

Dorea no longer wore glasses like she did in school. She had her black hair tied back into one of those fancy ponytails. She wore a cobalt blue strapless dress. Basically, drool worthy to anything male and something that Sirius, Remus, and James would have to beat a stick at to keep away from her.

What Adrian did not know is Dorea had let go of her hatred after joining the international hit wizards. Her field partner was in Slytherin, her field partner is Marcus Flint. It was tough on Marcus having to arrest so many former classmates and teammates. He had to arrest Montague, Warrington, Bole, Derek, and Higgs.

His family were members of the order of the phoenix. His father is a high ranking Auror. His mother helped the war effort by being a private healer for the order when it became to risky for any of them to go to 's during the height of them war because of death eater activity. Let's just say that like Adrian, if he ever used a blood slur would have his mouth washed out. His family tried to get custody of Dorea as well since they were order members.

Contrary to popular belief, he did not want to be professional quidditch player. He just was a fanatic and a goon off of the pitch, plus he was just a kid. The repeated school year was over a nasty case of Dragon pox that kept him in bed for two months. The damage was done and there was no way he could catch up and pass the NEWTS with grades to get on the international hit wizard squad. He was allowed to back in Hogwarts with no prejudice. He could play quidditch again as captain. Lastly, he was not as dumb as people thought he is. There were just two classes he received anything below Exceeds expectations and it is just an acceptable. Those classes are astronomy and herbology. His parents were very strict about grades.

He knew about the contract but kept his mouth shut. However, he knew Dorea quite well and her independent ways. She had no life outside of work except take the international floor to go see Teddy. He did not want to be near Dorea when she found out because she would flip her lid and Dorea was quite scary when she was pissed off. She could scare death eaters, human traffickers, terrorists, and so forth.

He brought Adrian over to Dorea who was enjoying a drink. "Adrian, you remember Dorea. Bye, now." Dorea gave Marcus a look of "What did you do now and you are dead."

"Well, well, it's the girls who - conquered.."

Dorea officially wanted to kill Marcus and Katie who have been trying to push her into having a life outside of work.

"Pucey, if it is about the bloody contact I know. I knew since I was 18."

"Damn"


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Again, I don't own Harry Potter.

Dorea left Adrian to his thoughts, even though it is Christmas Eve, she did have to leave. Dorea would be on her own until Marcus got back from Brazil with Katie.

"Congratulations Marcus, Katie. I have to go back to base and finish off your paper work that you did not finish Marcus."

Marcus rolled his eyes at Dorea because she did need an intervention of being a workaholic. "Dory, have some fun."

"Marcus, I am having fun but I want everything cleared out of the way for Teddy tomorrow. I promise I will not pull a Gryffindor."

Marcus just rolled his eyes at his partner because something was going to go down while he was going on including the Martin case which is a human trafficking ring that runs between the United States and Canada. Everyone at the Canadian base and the American base were working on this one since children are the biggest priority, cases that Dorea hated.

Adrian followed Dorea out into the Vancouver chill "Dorea we need to talk."

The last thing Dorea needed was him who she had known from school was the Slytherin see god. The last thing she wanted after finding Cormac shagging those other witches. She had collected enough favors to find all of the experts needed to get the contract canceled but feel him out before acting like a complete bitch.

"Pucey, I have to go and for the love of Merlin it is Christmas Eve. I am going to finish off some paperwork to be ahead when I report back in for duty on the 26th. I have my godson coming over tomorrow."

Adrian knew he was going to have a battle of the witts with Dorea "Either way Dorea, we still need to talk."

Pucey was still driving her insane and the thought of being enslaved by marriage is something that she does not want. "Fine, meet me at O'Mally ' s Cauldron at noon time tomorrow. Adrian gave a classic Slytherin smirk.

"That was not so bad love, was it."

"Don't call me love."

Adrian just stood there because they did come to a compromise and he knew she was picky about who she let near Teddy. He knew she had brought Teddy to the Vancouver base and the hit wizards and hit witches know him. Katie knows him too but he would have to wait because Dorea is very protective of the five year old.

The next morning Teddy arrived with his grandmother. Andromeda packed up the gifts for him that were from loved ones in Britain. For example, Narcissa had reconnected with Andromeda after the war. Teddy loves Teddy bears and anything to do with quidditch courtesy of his aunt Dorea. Great Aunt Narcissa sends him a Teddy bear each year.

"So my favorite five year old, ready to open your Christmas presents?" Teddy's hair glowed pink which meant he is happy and he hugged his godmother.

"Dorea, I hoped you didn't spoil him like you always do." Andromeda knew it was borderline and she was strict with him but cared deeply for the little boy. Teddy had a thing for rocks and in her travels, she was always sending him some in her travels. She would send a note of where she found it. Her last rock was a piece of meteorite found in Texas where she was on a case.

"Merry Christmas to you too Andromeda and Teddy, now let's get the show on so I can go take Teddy sledding." Again, he beamed. In the winter time in Vancouver, it was more like she would take Teddy snow tubing up at Whistler. A few well placed charms and he is safe.

Andromeda handed him his first present in a green and silver box. Out came a moving Teddy bear well a panda bear. "That is from Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius."

The next present was an outfit, there were more toys from different order members, clothes, children's books. Andromeda got him a foam quidditch dummy set. There were smaller gifts as well from her. There was a conspiracy between the two of them.

Teddy opened his next box and out came a junior broom to get him ready for youth league in the spring. It is a Firebolt junior xcx. He ran up to his godmother "Thank you aunt Dorea."

"You are welcome Teddy but there is more."

The next box was a play hit wizard uniform including your own custom badge. It seems he wants to be like his aunt Dorea in every way. She is his hero.

The last gift she had for him was a larger rock that was split in half with crystals inside. "That's cool, thank you." This one was found in Austrailia.

Andromeda got a day at the spa vacation package for ten days. She planned it so she could have Teddy for herself in a Slytherin like way but honestly, Andromeda needs to relax too because she is raising Teddy alone and he can be a handful. That is what her and Teddy would do for her. There was another part of the plot, Lucius and Draco would be sending Narcissa with Andromeda. The two women were not to be told until Christmas day when the opened their gifts.

"Narcissa is getting the same gift, the two of you will be going together."

"Thank you Teddy, thank you Dorea and how did you avoid Slytherin?"

"You can blame your nephew for that one."

Dorea included her Christmas gift to Marcus and Katie at the wedding. It was goal post kits to set up your own quidditch pitch. It does make since Marcus and Katie are quidditch crazed as well. Dorea received an autographed Elise Davis snitch, she plays for the arrows.

Dorea ' s other gifts were a new pair of sunglasses that change from field ready to you do not look like you are a hit witch. A season pass to Whistler for next winter to go snowboarding, and something thought to be lost from time. Andromeda found James and Lily's wedding album. Anything that had photos of her parents meant more than all of the gold in the vaults.

"Thank you Andromeda, now let's start dinner. Teddy, I am going to further your Disney education. Today, you will be watching a Muppet Christmas Carol. It was Disney and Christmas. Teddy was lost in the music, singing the songs.

"Andromeda, you remember when I told you about the marriage contract, I was not trying to hid from him I just found out right before I was to leave for hit wizard training. He's here, he is Vancouver because of Marcus' wedding. I have to he the brave Gryffindor tomorrow and suck it up to meet with Pucey."

Andromeda knew the marriage contract between Dorea and Pucey might be a good thing, she just was not going to say it because of the young witch's temper.

"Dorea, you are going to have to do the right thing. It's going to be tough since you, you have not let anyone near you since Cormc. He did a number on you. The Puceys are a light family, they are just ambitious. That is why all of them go into Slytherin and you have to tread carefully around the Slytherin line because of your grandmother. Try to look at this open minded and not as a tool for someone trying to control your life again. You will have to learn how to compromise and not he such a hard arse."

Dorea had one thing left because most women her age in the magical community want kids immediately, she wanted a career. "If Pucey thinks he is going to knock me up to get me out of the field, he has one thing coming."

Now Andromeda was laughing at Dorea "Dorea, just calm down. How many women do you know are mothers that go into the field?"

Dorea had to think for a moment "9".

"You see, it's not the end of the world. I know your real reason, you don't want to leave a kid alone like you were left but you have the most dangerous job next to being a dragon keeper."

"I'll play fair and consider it."

Dinner was was a traditional English Christmas dinner. Dorea had been back in Britain the week before to but wreaths on the graves. She went with Andromeda and Teddy to put wreaths out for her husband, Remus, and Tonks. She went to her parents graves and the marker she had for Sirius placed next to her parents. The three of them have wreaths as well.

"OK Teddy,get your jacket, hat, scarf, and mittens on. We are going tubing."

The little boy got dressed quickly and followed his aunt out to her jeep. They made their way over to Whistler where it was tubing, tubing, and more snow tubing. All and all it was a good Christmas day without losing control of having to be married. Maybe Adrian is not that bad but he is not going to have it easy, where is the fun with that.

A.N. 2 I am not going to have Dorea become too bitchy but make her stand her ground. She is not going to me forced to play the role of society woman and mother immediately. The kid will want until a few years after they get married.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter, I am from a dreary town in Massachusetts.

A.N. 2 There will be profanity and lewd language. If you offend easily, turn back now.

A.N. 3 Sorry for the overdue chapter, I had two back to back games with back to back practices.

The next day Dorea was in for a PT session which they are brutal. The PT session included air squats, burpees, running for miles on end, push ups, pull ups, sit ups, jumping Jacks. This ate up two hours of the day leaving men and women in pouring sweat. Hit witches and wizards are elite athletes, you have to be for the job they do.

Then there was a break on suspected neo death eaters in downtown Vancouver. There is a whole nest of them. "Bloody hell." There was a group operation to bring them down. Dorea was dueling their leader, Aaron Yaxley. He, a was in Marcus' year.

"Well, well, it's the half blood cunt. You will pay along with the order of the chicken for killing the dark lord."

Marcus became like an older brother to her and he will be upset that another one of his classmates in his dorm is a death eater. Yaxley Sr. Is one and Marcus had suspected Aaron to be one because he had nearly been expelled for an attack on a muggle born in his first year. It involved seven months of detention and he used the term mud blood very liberally. Aaron is wanted.

"Well Yaxley, you and your masked cowards are all under arrest. Time to face the music. REDUCTO!"

Dorea is known for her powerful duel work. She is the best dueller in the international hit wizards. She hits hard and fast. Yaxley was blown away and Dorea tackled him and placed magic binding shackles on him.

"Aaron Yaxley , you are under arrest for mass murder, crimes against humanity, aiding a terrorist organization, treason, and unlawful flight to flee justice. If you shall speak, it shall be used against you so mote it be."

The locks were set and the massive muscle of the hit wizards were hauling them off to Port Merlin Island, Canada's supermax magical prison. It is off the coast of British Columbia.

Savard, another hit wizard who works directly with Dorea and Marcus frequently had this to say "Potter, can you ever be nice?"

Dorea quipped back "Not to a terrorist, Yaxley has been on the run for five years. He needs to answer for what he has done. So many lives were lost in that bloody war."

Everyone at the base knew the horrors of what Dorea has. She has had mind healer evaluations and she is as normal as can be mentally even all of what she has gone through. Nothing of it was good and for the life of them, they could not figure out why she walked away from a quidditch contract with the English league. That was something else Dorea had in common with Marcus but the hit wizards have their own league and you play for the cup on the continent you are stationed. Dorea and Marcus both play for the Vancouver team. Marcus has learned a valuable lesson, you play on the same team as Dorea and not against her for you are screwed.

"Savard, I have to go meet an idiot. It might have to do something with the marriage contract that I am under. He-who-wants-me is here in Vancouver and not back in Britain like he belongs.

Savard cringed at that one but he knew some of his teammates on the base came from noble and ancient families. He knew Potter is British nobility but she acts normal like everyone else.

"Potter, just do not be too bitchy. Just be fair and blame your ancestor and his as well."

"Thank you, I will be back later tonight to finish off paperwork for this because 9 death eaters is enough. Who is interrogation with them?"

"White, Manson, Edwards, Reed, and Engstrom"

Oh they are up a creek and no paddle, they are the best of the best with interrogation without truth serum. Four have not been done but these five will Crack very soon. That is is a guarantee.

"I have to run, I should be back in a few hours."

Dorea apparated in front of the tavern and walked in with her work uniform which consisted of black cargo pants, black boots, a black shirt, a blue and black robe. Yep, they look intimidating. Dorea had her hair tied back into a Dutch braid making it look like she has a type of Mohawk with how thick her black hair.

Adrian gulped when he saw the hit witch. She looked scary but then again, she puts the fear of Merlin into death eaters and other criminals.

"Pucey, you want to talk so talk. I am rather short on time here."

Adrian would soon learn why his mouth got him in trouble. His mouth got him in trouble with his family, it got him in trouble at school, and now he would learn not to be a smart ass.

"What could be more important than spending time with me?"

Adrian needed to put his foot in his mouth.

"Helping to interrogate 9 death eater fugitives."

That seemed to pique his interest.

"Anyone we went to school?"

"Aaron Yaxley that's it. The hit wizards are being tasked with catching the war criminals, stopping the neo death eaters, and prevent another war from starting. If we do not get a reign in on these neo death eaters then we flirt with the line of war."

Adrian wished he could just show Dorea that she does not need to be a superhero all of the time but right now it was the bloody contact that needed to be discussed and yes he knew who Aaron Yaxley is, he was in Marcus' year. Yet again, another Slytherin who became a death eater and another to add why Slytherin is the house of evil.

"We need to work out something about this contract because I am sure you do not want to lose your magic and I do not."

Dorea had the solution "Can't we just elope and be done with the deed? The contract says marriage and nothing else."

Adrian groaned, he should have seen it coming but there is one person who would never forgive him of eloping and that is his mother.

"Dorea how about we keep it small. I know you want to keep the press away and that is fine by me. I also know you lost touch with most in Britain. I would like to have something even though we are being forced into this."

Now it was Dorea ' s turn to groan "Let me guess, my mother in law to be does not want to be denied and you are right, I just don't want any of my friend from school or the order there. They would feel entitled to an invitation. I rather have some of the hit witches and hit wizards I know there."

Dorea was meeting him halfway.

"Where would we live, would your job make it hard for you to commute?"

Something in Adrian told him he was not going to have his way on this one for now something will have to give. Things are going pretty good.

"I can't commute nor am I eligible for a base transfer. You are assigned your base for your career."

It was not a shocker to him because international hit wizards are like serving in the muggle military, special operations to be exact."

"Pucey, I have to go. This was technically my break. I have death eaters to interrogate back at the base and ensuring they can't walk the street ever again."

"It's Adrian and I will owl you later."

Tonight was a success for Adrian and can not wait for Marcus and Katie to return because something told him that they would be needed to play referee with Dorea. When they say little girls are made with sugar and spice and everything is nice is wrong. They never met Dorea Potter who is pure spice.

His parents will be ecstatic to know he found Dorea but it will mean they want to meet her. His parents had sought custody for years of Dorea and was shot down because it is important that she stay with muggle relatives. Every year Dorea came back the thinner and thinner during the summer holidays. The signs of abuse where there back then but people only saw what they wanted to see.

Back at the base Savard had something to say "Dorea we need your help, apparently he went to school with you and was a spy in a sleeper cell. See if you can take a crack at him."

Dorea walked in and saw one of her Gryffindor house mates, it was...

A.N. 4 I know I am evil with the cliffhanger but I want you to pick the Gryffindor, it would be the last person you would suspect.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter, i.d. says Elizabeth

A.N. My villain for this chapter will be ooc for obvious reasons and will be the last person you expect. Your villain is...

Right for Dorea ' s eyes stood Oliver Wood. He is the last person you would have expected to do this because of the battle of Hogwarts for the light. One thing you always know is not all Gryffindors are good. Just take a look at Peter the rat. That tells it all.

"Well, well, it's a death eater. A shame I can't have Marcus here to help me. He would love this one."

Oliver looked bug eyed, no one had heard a word about Dorea in years. He knew this is not the same Dorea and she was not going to show him any mercy

"Flint? He's a hit wizard?"

Dorea could hold her own in an interrogation, she just needed the experience. The master interrogators have been at this for twenty years or more.

"Yes he is and he is my field partner but back to the story, what are you doing here in Vancouver?"

Oliver looked on as the sweet Dorea would have shown him mercy was ripping him apart. This Dorea looked bloody scary.

"I'm on holiday from quidditch."

Oliver had not been seen since after the battle of Hogwarts and he gave up his life on the pitch.

"Bull shit, a five year break is rather long. Now, here is why I think you are here along with your cronies. You are here to recruit more to the neo death eater cause to destroy those who brought down your master. You are just a pawn who can not think for yourself. Now tell me again, why the bloody hell are you in Vancouver?

Coming clean would mean the Canadians handing him over to Britain. He knew there was another option that he could play to get to the out in the middle of the Atlantic ocean. Rumor has it that they focus on rehabilitation and not torture like the Britts do.

"Guess what Oliver, all of your death eater friends are giving you up and telling of what you did. The only way to help yourself is by telling the truth. If you do not start talking soon, I will send one of the master interrogators in here and I promise it will not be fun. They can get the truth out without using the serum."

Something that few knew about the Wood family is they spied on the light for their master.

"Now, tell me why you are in possession of death eater paraphernalia. I want answers Wood and you will give them to me. Just remember, you don't have traditional rights here. Hit wizards get the answers out by any means necessary. That is how we carry out international justice from cowards like you. What would professor McGonagall think to see one her lions to fall this far from grace. You are no better than Peter Pettigrew, now that is saying something bad because he is the ultimate shame to the Gryffindor name."

Oliver snapped and snapped well. He showed his true colors of being a snake in lions clothing.

"I do not have to answer this you half blood whore. You were only good for getting me the quidditch cup..."

Oh, not going to happen.

"Wood, you forget I am in control and you are in magic binding shackles. Your wand is being examined by forensics to see every single spell that has ever come out of it. You are a death eater and I am sure there are unforgivables on that wand. I may not get the answers I want but you are already looking at some significant jail time. Cooperate and you might be and be to shave off ten years if not you will be serving the full sentence right down to the last second."

Right as Dorea finished her speech the door opened with Savard.

"Potter, Wood is the second in command. Yaxley gave him up. Why don't you see if you can get an international owl off to Flint. He will be extremely jealous that he missed out on this one"

Dorea got to leave with Savard and another hit wizard hauling him off to a magic binding holding cell. He will be extradited back to Britain where most likely he will receive the kiss for his war crimes,


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter, just having fun with the characters.

Dorea left to get the owl out because Savard is right, Flint would be jealous that he lost the chance to interrogate his childhood nemesis. Dorea learned where the hate originated from Flint.

During the first war; Marcus' father Michael Flint had been partnered up with her father. They had gotten a lead on death eaters and we're conducting a raid against them. His father caught Thomas Wood, Oliver ' s father who had a slew of warrants against him. Thomas Wood was wanted for obvious terrorist activity and aiding them. He had warrants for mass murder and serial rape. Thomas Wood had been doing intel work for Voldemort and was quite successful to.

When Thomas Wood was captured and sent to the holding station he did one final attack. He almost tore out Michael Flint ' s jugular. James, along with the rest of the Aurors were more concerned about Michael living. His father lived and was back with vengence. A blood feud was declared between the Flint and the Wood family.

Oliver blamed him for the reason why his father was never around. They played in youth league and he vowed to make Oliver ' s life on the pitch a living hell.

Flash forward to Dorea ' s first year, he knew Wood was using her and his idea of a practice was going to get Dorea killed and she did not even know it. His parents along with the Puceys were trying to seek custody of Dorea because his parents knew that Lily's sister would abuse Dorea if given the chance. Dorea had all of the signs of abuse as a kid and all were blind to it, even his own head of house who went on the anti Potter rants.

He found out about the abuse on accident when Dorea ' s shirt rode up in PT by accident. He saw a jagged "Freak" scar I'm bedded into her side. He confronted her and she told him the truth. Her aunt, uncle, and cousin pinned her down when she was ten. Her uncle used a knife to carve it in. It got worse, her aunt and uncle could pull all sorts of favors if child services were ever called which they were. They are the reason why muggles can be hated.

He was enjoying Brazil for the past four days when he received an international owl. He knew as long as he serves ares ares hit wizard he is never truly on leave and he accepted it. Katie did too.

The letter read:

_Marcus,_

_We made a mass arrest of death eaters in downtown Vancouver. You would know two of the nine death eaters that we captured. One of them was Aaron Yaxley and the other is Oliver Wood. You guessed it, McGonagall ' s golden boy is a death eater. Savard thought I should tell you now before you come back from leave in a few days._

_You Missed Something Good, _

_Dorea_

Katie was looking over Marcus' shoulder and Marcus face palmer himself. "Why is it when I am not there, something good happens. I hope she gave him hell in interrogation..."

Katie did not know what to believe then she heard about the blood feud that the Flints have with the Woods abound the reason behind the feud but she did tell Marcus some things that clicked with him like singling out Dorea when something went wrong that the rest of the team was guilty of, not her. It had nothing to do with being a seeker and everything to do with being a chaser or s beater. He nearly killed Dorea on several occasions too that Fred, George, and the chaser trio tried to stop him. He also knew about the blood slurs he would use along with words you should never say to women. Oliver Wood is not a good guy and never has been.

...

After Dorea got her letter off, she wished a to pay he had and camera to catch the look on Marcus' face. She hit the gym again to work out frustration. Running and the punching bags make for better therapists then paying to go see and mind healer.

Teddy and d Andromeda were already back in Britain and she had to have another meeting with Adrian unfortunately. Savard was right, blame the ancestors. Her life in the hit wizards is what she dreamed off and Adrian represents someone who would control her and an all and all threat,

Over the years she put walls up and has the reputation of being a hard ass. Everyone in the hit wizards knew of what actually happened in the war and was more horrific than what was ever told. Dorea never let her past get in the way of the present. She actually thrived in the most stressful situations.

Maybe being married will be the best thing that ever happened to her.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter

The excitement of the death eater case still continued with even more names coming out with the serum. Other bases were now involved with the death eater hunt in Canada. Many of them were unaccounted for in what was thought in the death eater numbers. There were snatchers caught as well that were wanted in their role in the war. The total in British Columbia was now 25 death eaters and 13 snatchers.

Oliver did not get his wish and he was sent back to Britain to stand trial. The news even got better, Oliver ' s father had been caught and he was given the kiss.

Marcus came back and Dorea had some fun with him "All of the good stuff happens when you are away." Marcus now had his own retort "Where's Wood now, need to have some words with him."

He was going to be one disappointed man "Britain wanted him immediately but it gets even better. Thomas Wood was found and was given the kiss."

Marcus had a look like Christmas had come all over again. "So where do we stand in case work?"

"We found out with those death eaters that have loose lips that there is a stronghold of death eaters in Canada and the United States. We are assigned just to British Columbia and we stay in our own Provence. There are many snatchers who fled to Canada to escape being charged with their crimes.

They are trying to recruit new people to the neo death death eater movement to finish off what Voldemort started in killing off muggles and muggle borns. If we suppress them now, we can prevent another war from breaking out."

Marcus groaned "What are you talking about, the war is still here. It's just gotten cold. That's it."

While Dorea and Marcus were talking, Savard came into the room.

"Flint, Potter, we have to go. We have a lead in the Martin case. Grab your vests and guns too. This could get ugly."

Marcus and Dorea went and grabbed their vests that prevent you from being hit with curses and bullets. When you become a hit witch or wizard, you are issued one."

There, in northern British Columbia a battle was taking place. There were hit witches and wizards from both the United States and Canada shooting hexes and exchanging gunfire. This is why the job is so dangerous and they have beds reserved for them.

Dorea, being the master dueller got some got ones in that disabled large groups of Martin's cronies. This enabled the hit wizards to get them into magical binds. There in the cave was what everyone had been looking for during the last five years. There were all of the children that were stolen from their families and they were in poor shape.

Someone left to get the healers of Richmond hospital, a Wizarding hospital in northern British Columbia. All of the children needed to be seen.

Martin and his men would be spending some quality time in the interrogation rooms.


End file.
